List of Once Upon a Time episodes
Once Upon a Time is an American fairy tale drama soap opera television series created by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, who also serve as executive producers alongside Steve Pearlman. It debuted on ABC on October 23, 2011. The first season introduces a bail bond agent, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) and her birth-son, Henry Mills (Jared S. Gilmore), who discover that a New England town named Storybrooke, Maine is actually a remnant of a parallel world that was cursed by Henry's adoptive mother the Evil Queen/Mayor Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) and that all the characters from the fairy tales have no memories of who they were, including the parents of Emma: Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming/David Nolan (Josh Dallas), who sent her to the real world to save their world and break the curse. In February 2018, it was announced the seventh season would serve as the final season of the series. Series overview | end1 = | infoA1 = 11.71 | infoB1 = 28 | infoC1 = 4.1/10 | infoD1 = 18 | color2 = #B87BF6 | link2 = List of Once Upon a Time episodes#Season 2 (2012–13) | episodes2 = 22 | start2 = | end2 = | infoA2 = 10.24 | infoB2 = 35 | infoC2 = 3.6/9 | infoD2 = 18 | color3 = #7D0F08 | link3 = List of Once Upon a Time episodes#Season 3 (2013–14) | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = | end3 = | infoA3 = 9.38 | infoB3 = 35 | infoC3 = 3.3/8 | infoD3 = 12 | color4 = #77B5FE | link4 = List of Once Upon a Time episodes#Season 4 (2014–15) | episodes4 = 22 | start4 = | end4 = | infoA4 = 8.98 | infoB4 = 50 | infoC4 = 3.2/7 | infoD4 = 17 | color5 = #0D090A | link5 = List of Once Upon a Time episodes#Season 5 (2015–16) | episodes5 = 23 | start5 = | end5 = | infoA5 = 6.32 | infoB5 = 69 | infoC5 = 2.2 | infoD5 = 34 | color6 = #E0C4AD | link6 = List of Once Upon a Time episodes#Season 6 (2016–17) | episodes6 = 22 | start6 = | end6 = | infoA6 = 4.39 | infoB6 = 105 | infoC6 = 1.5/5 | infoD6 = 70 | color7 = #2E5392 | link7 = List of Once Upon a Time episodes#Season 7 (2017–18) | episodes7 = 22 | start7 = | end7 = | infoA7 = 3.41 | infoB7 = 120 | infoC7 = 0.9 | infoD7 = 115 }} Episodes Season 1 (2011–12) Season 2 (2012–13) Season 3 (2013–14) Season 4 (2014–15) Season 5 (2015–16) Season 6 (2016–17) Season 7 (2017–18) Specials |Aux1 = Giancarlo Esposito |Aux2 = "A Land Without Magic" "Broken" |Viewers = 6.04 }} |Aux1 = Alan Dale |Aux2 = "Selfless, Brave and True" "Lacey" |Viewers = 5.17 }} |Aux1 = Alfred Molina |Aux2 = "And Straight On 'til Morning" "The Heart of the Truest Believer" |Viewers = 5.07 }} |Aux1 = Dan Stevens |Aux2 = "Going Home" "New York City Serenade" |Viewers = 4.44 }} |Aux1 = John Rhys-Davies |Aux2 = "There's No Place Like Home" "A Tale of Two Sisters" |Viewers = 5.50 }} |Aux1 = Jennifer Morrison |Aux2 = "Heroes and Villains" "Darkness on the Edge of Town" |Viewers = 4.45 }} |Aux1 = Howard Parker |Aux2 = "Operation Mongoose, Part 2" "The Dark Swan" |Viewers = 3.20 }} |Aux1 = Howard Parker |Aux2 = "An Untold Story" "The Savior" |Viewers = 2.86 }} |Aux1 = Howard Parker |Aux2 = "The Song in Your Heart" "The Final Battle" |Viewers = 2.82 }} }} Home media releases Ratings References External links * * * Category:Once Upon a Time (TV series) episodes Category:Lists of American drama television series episodes Category:Lists of American fantasy television series episodes